Businesses are increasingly concerned with their online reputations. For example, both positive and negative reviews posted to a review website can impact revenue. As more review websites are created, and as more users post more content to those sites, it is becoming increasingly difficult for businesses to monitor such sites. Further, it can be difficult for businesses to determine whether they need to, and how they can, improve their online reputations.